Version 2006 - Ch 4
<<<< Prevous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> CAMP IDYLLIC United Stars Naval Academy Basic Training Facility: Camp Idyllic ________________________________________ The real Camp Idyllic so it turned out was about ten kilometers away from the landing field and the wooden houses. A collection of buildings covered with soil and foliage, undetectable from above. The installation extended far underground and we all were assembled in a large gymnasium hall, with green carpets and windows that allowed a view of the jungle and a large lake that shimmered in the distance between large trees and underbrush. After Narth and I met Commander Letsgo we joined them aboard a floater and brought here. The other cadets where already here and standing in the reception hall. All eyes turned to us as we entered, but no one spoke. Narth and I took a spot at the rear and waited for the things to come. Commander Letsgo looked less human than he did during the brief encounter in the dark jungle. His skin had a metallic dull color and he had neither ears nor a real nose. His head was completely hairless and the eyes looked like cybernetic implants. "He is a Stellaris." I could hear Narths whisper as if his lips where direct next to me, but he had not moved." Bionetic engineered of Terran origin, to survive with minimal protection in deep space." The Commander stepped behind a lectern and he was flanked by a dark fur covered being to his left and a Pan Saran Officer to the right. He began:" Good morning Cadets. I am Commander Letsgo and I am in command of this training facility. To my left you see Commander Propeel. Some of you may recognize him to be a Nu-Uiit she is the Executive Officer of this base. To my right stands Lieutenant Aurellius your Chief Instructor. "You will spend the next 6 standard months on and around Camp Idyllic in Basic training. As the name suggests it is where you learn all the basics you need to know as members of this Navy. Our mission is to make sure that you are indeed officer material. The United Stars Navy is unlike any other organization you might be familiar with. We are not a Corporation, not a Church or whatever civilian organizations there are. The United Stars Navy is the military arm of our union with many missions. As you probably saw at Arsenal, many thousands apply every quarter at 164 Academy satellites to become Navy Officers. Of all those applicants only about 20 percent of all those applicants make it to the final year and graduate. Instructing and teaching you are only a part of what Basic training camp is about. We test character, abilities and personal values. Knowledge can be learned, skills can be taught but there are aspects to each personality already there, aspects that make each of you a distinguishable individual. The Navy looks back at 3000 years of history and tradition and Officers even more than Enlisted are ambassadors, representatives of these traditions and values and we developed a complicated but proven process to weed out those unfit to wear this uniform." He paused for a moment and scanned the room from left to right:" When you where and left alone on the landing field, it was a staged scenario in order for us to see how you adapt to new situations that have not been anticipated. "You see, as an Officer it is very likely you come across an unexpected situation in the course of your career. A situation not trained for, not covered in any regulation and still the Navy expects you to make the right decisions. It doesn't matter how much training one has or what regulations he or she knows. When it comes to the unknown it is just that, unknown and unprecedented. "You had basically two options last night. Remain on the landing field or occupy the buildings. And two choices have been made. One group went to the buildings, broke locks, liberated equipment and damaged navy property, but they where warm, safe had food and shelter. The other group remained where they had been dropped off, sticking to the order exactly as given by the Shuttle pilot. That group was cold, suffered a severe brake down in morale and had casualties. One leader used physical violence and verbal threats to gain obedience. The other simply took the initiative and was chosen. I am asking you which were the better solutions to the given situation?" The commander pointed a finger at Swybin. "Why don't you answer me that question, Cadet?" Swybin straightened his stanch and said: "The loss of personnel can be expected in a hostile environment and a few dead men should not chance the objectives their leader demands to be reached. I the only real commanding officer expected casualties. We are after all soldiers. It is imperative that any soldier or service person carries out orders exactly as given. The common solider cannot base his decision to follow and order on potential danger, even deadly threat. He must remain at his post. It is not important if that soldier is warm and well fed, out of harm's way or safe. It is however important that he keeps his post and obeys every order given by a Superior. So without question my decision was the correct one and I am fully prepared to be a witness at the court-martial proceedings of this imbecile neo Viking Olafson, Sir!" The Commanders artificial looking face did not change its expression as he looked around and pointed at me." Cadet Swybin made his statement and answered my question. "Now answer my question as well." "Sir the pilots order was open for interpretation. He said: Wait here and did not specify where exactly we had to wait. I mean there where buildings only two clicks away. After no one came for hours, those buildings looked like the logical waiting place to me. Since I didn't know what delayed you So in my opinion it was necessary to make the best of the situation. The buildings provided us with that option. Anyone looking for us would certainly look in those buildings, besides I posted guards that would have seen any approaching ship or party to signal our whereabouts. It was another Cadet who began quoting regulations and hand books and general orders and they put me in charge. I accepted it and therefore I take full responsibility for the break in and the use of Navy property. All the others acted under my instructions, Sir!" "So you are willing to accept all responsibility for everything?" "Yes Sir." Swybin laughed with a snorting sound:"Wonderful, Have Olafson arrested Sir! He has confessed and accepted his guilt! I believe a nice flogging is in order and of course I will convey to my father how diligent you execute your post!" The Commander smiled at Swybin:" How nice of you. So if I have that Cadet arrested and prosecuted you make sure I get a promotion?" Swybin looked around to make sure everyone saw how important he was." Of course Commander, My father is Rear Admiral Upper half Swybar, you have heard of him of course. He listens to me!" "You are correct, Cadet. He does listen to you right now. You are not a commanding officer. Your father's position and rank makes no difference to your performance, conduct or status. Yes we expect our soldiers, service personnel and spacemen to follow orders and execute them regardless of possible danger or personal comforts but an officer is not only responsible to achieve whatever orders given but also for each being under his command. If we wanted blind obedience we could send robots and not beings. We want officers that are able to think and question orders. Every time you receive an order you must evaluate it and decide if you follow it or not. It is often difficult to decide which orders to interpret and which ones follow by the letter, but we expect each officer to walk this line every day and that is why robots cannot replace us." He paused and slowly shook his head as he continued:" I experienced a lot, Cadet Swybin, but that is a first. Trying to bribe me right out in the open. I am not impressed by your fathers rank, nor am I impressed by your conduct out there. Assuring obedience by violence is despicable." If you would be an officer I had you court marshaled and charged with the attempted murder of Cadet Owar and a host of other charges, none the least trying to bribe me!" Swybin was obviously caught off guard by this and started to protest:" I have your head for this! I am a Swybin!" "Be silent Son!" Said a voice from an unseen source at the Commanders lectern," Your conduct brought great shame upon me and I expect you here at once!" Letsgo gestured to a marine standing by the doors." Get this civilian of this Installation at once!" The Commander returned his attention to me while Swybin was escorted outside." I commend you for your performance and actions. I especially liked the Dinner. However you failed the test. Do you know why you failed?" I pressed my teeth together and nodded. "Yes Sir, I think I know." Letsgo pointed at Wintsun." You seem to know the regulation handbook by heart. Do you know why he failed?" Wintsun was caught off guard and shrugged." Sir, I memorized the General Orders because my brother said they always come up in tests. It does not make me an expert in evaluating another cadet's action, but I think Eric did a great job, Sir." "Mr. Olafson. Why do you think you failed?" "I feel responsible for the wounded cadets, Sir. I should have done something much earlier." "And responsible you are! The second you took command you assumed responsibility over all personnel in your unit. If you would have arrested Swybin, took all cadets to the houses you would have scored the perfect 100 points given for this test. You also broke into the Gun cabinet. It was clearly off limits and marked Authorized Personnel only! Do you have anything to say for your defense?" "Yes Sir! I did not break the lock it accepted my authority and thus made me Authorized." "Slick answer I give you that. But why did you open it?" "Sir we did not know what happened to you. We speculated and where quite aware that this could have been a test, but you also could have been delayed or killed by a hostile force either native or foreign to this world. Later events made me glad I did open that gun cabinet." He whispered to the furry Lt Commander and then said. "I will announce your punishment later. Now I am going to dismiss you unless someone else has something to add." Narth floated just a little off the floor making him quite visible." Sir, I am sharing his punishment." To my surprise Limbur stepped forward." I will share it as well!" More and more cadets did the same! The Cadet that had been unconscious said:" Sir, his actions saved my life. I will gladly take the punishment for him." "I was dragged through the jungle, half dead. I held to Swybin at first, but Olafson went after me. Not even my friends did that. I volunteer to take whatever punishment you have for him." Mirthill gave me a thankful look and thumbs up. The Commander crossed his arms looked us over." We will take this in consideration. Now you are dismissed. You will be assigned to dorms and allowed an eight hour resting period." –""— The dorms where simple, with beds that had to be made up every morning manually. Always Nine Cadets to a dorm. I shared my dorm with: Narth, Owar, Wintsun, Limbur, Naxwax, Azey, Galmy and Olia. Azey actually was called Azey Azey Azeytytalitonitusiviy and he was from Oromarl. Most had problems saying his name. even the instructors called him as we did Az-Az. Oromals had humanoid characteristics but due to their gray greenish skin, pronounced lower jaw Terrans often called them Orcs. Naxwax came from Oromal as well, but he belonged to a subspecies similar but twice the size of Azey. Needless to say that his name was a similar word monster so Naxwax was all anyone remembered. Galmy was a female from Maltyr. She was almost human, had really long black hair, black eyes and her skin was white as deep frost snow. Her body was extremely thin and fragile looking and she appeared to be no older than maybe 15, despite the fact she was almost 60 years old in standard years. She was even quieter than Narth. Owar was a sickly looking human from a Terran colony world at the galactic rim area. He was quite intelligent but I wondered why they let him into the Navy or why he wasn't treated for his conditions. Not that he displayed any real symptoms I could see, he just appeared sickly. Wintsun's home world was one of the earliest planets Terrans migrated to, after the Galactic Awakening of Earth. Local conditions and genetic alternations with plant DNA made their skin green and allowed them to absorb light and turn it into nourishment via photosynthesis. Limbur came from a world with triple the standard gravitation. His muscles and bones where denser and made him quite strong under one gee conditions. Olia came from Europa a moon in the Sol system and had the typical arrogant attitude of Terrans (All planet and moon colonies in the sol system considered themselves to be Terran. Except by Terrans of course). She wore her hair short and used holo-dye making it sparkle and change color depending on the light source. But not for long as Lt. Aurelius confiscated her bottle. I learned that Narth didn't have a name because everyone in his culture was telepathic and names where not needed. I was still as tired as a sleeper fish during Longnight when the lights came on and a voice barked via the PA system:" 0400 hours Cadets rise and shine! 0430 is Breakfast. At 0500 you will receive your first class in the Elbhard Auditorium." And we found ourselves in said Auditorium at that time an hour later. Clean, fed and still tired. Again I tried to find a place in the back, so I could perhaps close my eyes for few moments. The Pan Saran Officer was already there. "Good Morning Class!" We saluted and he ordered us to sit down. "I am Lt Aurelius. As you can see a human species, called the Pan Sarans. We are native to the Upward sector in the M-O Galaxy. Like most humanoid species of this Galaxy we share ancestry with the Terrans, Saresii and Sarans. Why the Pan Saran Empire split form the Saran Empire and why we Pan Sarans dress in this somewhat anachronistic fashion is your assignment to find out by tomorrow."He obviously referred to that polished brass chest plate he wore. "Once you are established officers you are allowed to display one or two things on your standard uniform that shows and links you to your heritage as long as it not interferes with your regulation equipment . Mr. Olafson that means you have to cut that hair and shave for now. You may wear braids and beard if and when you are an officer. I blinked as I had almost dosed off and was startled by his sudden calling of my name. I struggled to my feet wanted to argue but instead just mumbled a grumpy." Yes Sir" He picked a few others and told them to change their appearance or grooming habits. Only then he began the actual class:" You will be instructed and drilled to stand, march,run and respond to orders in an unquestioning manner. Drilling performs a psychological function, by inculcating the response to commands and training, you will act unhesitatingly in the face of real combat or danger situations. It can also serve a role in leadership training. Combat situations include not only commands to engage and put one's life in danger, but also commands to disengage when military necessity so demands. This conditioning is essential for military function, because without it a military unit would likely disintegrate under the stress of combat and degenerate into a mere armed mob." I felt a strong invisible force pulling my head up. Before I could yelp, Narth who sat next to me whsipered .'You where about to fall over!" Aurelius continued his lecture unaware of my almost predictament. "You will be subjected to rigorous physical training, both to prepare for the demands of combat and to weed out the less able or insufficiently motivated. That means all of you regardless of species or origin, you must be on peak of your species physical development. You are trained in basic marksmanship with standard and exotic maintenance of weapons, bladed and non distance weapons. Unarmed combat and martial arts, first aid, protective equipment usage, and basic survival techniques in every environment you might end up. Deserts, Ice planets, Jungle wordls , deep space and everything in between. Furhter training will focus on basic spacemanship, and skills such as firefighting, damage control basic engineering, and signals." He took a deep breath and kept on listing:"To top it all off you will have classes in astro naviagtion, propulsion physics, xeno liguistics, xeno biology, xeno technology, diplomacy , strategy and tactics, geophysics and a host of other classes." He took a drink of water." Simply listing this is a tiresome and exhausting exercise, but everything is exactly planned out and millions have done it before you, so you know it can be done! After you finished Basic your almost over the hill and the rest of the year won't feel as demanding because you get used to it. It is my sincere wish that just once everyone would be here in this auditorium one year from not all of you will make the entire journey but I challenge you to proof me wrong. Show me you are the class that can do it!" --''--'' We had to get up at 0400 standard and went to bed lights out at 2200 every night. The time between was planned for us down to the minute. Physical training, small arms training, hand to hand combat. Classes on xeno biology, military history, tech and science. Learning was different from school. In addition to hyno- training, neuro-direct uploads. Learning was done in the old fashioned way just like Mr. Flensburger back on Nilfeheim preferred. After the third month of the original 200 only 141 Cadets remained. Both Naxwax and Alzey left, but it was because they had to attend the funeral of their king and would be allowed to return with the next cycle. I couldn't count the times I considered to simply stay in bed sleep in and then quit. Every time I was tempted I pictured the face of my father when I had to return home and his laughter and delight at my failure and it propelled me out of bed as if there was a hungry Fenris-Eel under my covers. We learned to survive with only the bare essentials in almost any environment. Snow and ice, Mountains, Jungles, Ocean world, Forests and every extreme one could think of. I was surprised how many cadets had never seen open fire or knew how to make it. While I too learned new ways of making fire at least it was not strange or new to me. We learned about bobby traps and hunting for survival. Every one physically able learned how to ski, swim and dive. The instructors yelled at us, insulted us and did not let up. The number of cadets every morning at breakfast was a little smaller each day. I hated dancing and culture class most of all. Why was it necessary that we knew how to dance, play chess or play a musical instrument? Why did I have to know how to sculpt in clay or draw a picture with coal on primitive paper? I rather went on another survival training mission than sit in that class room and listen to samples of music from hundreds of cultures and discuss the nuances and highlights. But it was required so I did my best. Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006